


Coming Home the Easy Way

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Phil's sister, Gen, Phil comes back from the dead, like he comes home and gets welcomed, metaphorically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: So I said that Phil would come back into Clint and Darcy's life at the end of Had to Tell Her Twice and here’s the easy way that happens.
Relationships: Melinda May & Darcy Lewis, Phil Coulson & Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy of SHIELD [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Coming Home the Easy Way

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

Melinda May finds enough time to visit Clint and Darcy in Bed-Stuy. She spends the day with them and marvels over the changes this life has made to Darcy. That night, just before she leaves she looks in on a sleeping Darcy.

Clint comments that she looks like she’s promising something. Melinda meets his eyes and tells him there’s a chance. She won’t tell him anything more than that, but the look in her eyes is enough.

She’s been assigned to watch Phil, to try and figure out if he’s still himself. And she’s not going to let him anywhere near Darcy until she’s one hundred percent sure. The fact that he hasn’t kept tabs on Darcy and doesn’t know this has happened to her is a mark against him.

So she watches him. Watches as Shield falls, as he tries to rebuild, as the alien blood almost destroys him, as they find another Shield, as Tony Stark’s robot tries to destroy the world, as Skye’s family attacks. She watches as time after time he responds as Phil, often more as the older brother than the agent.

And she watches as he gets more tired and more worn down, to the point that the younger agents bully him into a vacation. She doesn’t say anything, just slips him a note with the Bed-Stuy address.

He doesn’t know what to expect when he knocks on the door, but it’s certainly not his sister, eight years old again. He’s frozen in the doorway, but Darcy’s face is lighting up and Clint is smiling warm and welcoming. He drops his bag as his sister jumps at him, stumbles inside as he catches her in his arms, and he’s home.


End file.
